


Fan The Flames

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written a while back for sansapotter (forgot to post), who asked for Jon/Sansa version of Ryan and Marissa's first meeting from the OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan The Flames

Jon couldn’t believe his luck. It was bad enough Dareon had gotten him caught up in his latest batch of trouble (Grenn and Pyp were going to laugh their asses off when he got home), but now his do-gooder attorney was determined to “save” him instead of letting Jon keep his head down and do his time. Contrary to popular belief, he knew when to keep his smart mouth shut and do what was needed. 

He fished his pack of cigarettes from his back pocket as he trekked to the end of the Starks’ driveway. His mouth curled sardonically around the cigarette he slipped between his lips as he recalled the scene he had left behind. If there was ever a need for nicotine, it was Ned Stark’s holier-than-thou wife and spoiled sons.

He raised his head and arched his brows with interest when he spotted a slender figure standing past the separating wall between the houses.  Gorgeous deep blues looked up from her phone to glance at him curiously not a moment later.

“Who are you?”

“Whoever you want me to be.” Jon could have slapped himself for the stupidity of the response, and the beauty nearby didn’t look impressed either, as she scoffed and rolled her eyes away from him. “Okay…”

Mentally berating himself, Jon concerned himself with lighting his smoke. The redhead apparently wasn’t done with him yet, though. “Hey, can I bum a cigarette?”

A ghost of a smile played as his lips as he crossed the distance between them to oblige her. Their eyes locked as he handed her the cigarette and leaned in to light it with the butt of his. God, but she was gorgeous, and there was a certain light in her eyes as they talked made it clear she certainly wasn’t empty between the ears, either. A place like this, a girl like this- he knew better. If he really knew better, he’d put out the cig, march back to Ned Stark and demand to finish his juvie time in peace, then go home to wait for Ygritte to get tired of Orell’s crap and take him back.

But he felt the spark, they both did, and the air between was so heavy with possibility it was impossible for know better. Jon Snow hadn’t gotten the reputation he had because he played between the lines. Not when those gorgeous eyes were trailing him up and down, taking in every rough edge and liking what they saw.

Like every other time there had been potential for something good in his life, however brief, the moment Ned Stark marched over to reprimand him for smoking ruined everything. Especially when pretty pink lips formed the word, “Dad,” and a bleach-blonde trust-fund baby rolled up in an obnoxiously flashy Jeep.

But when Sansa Stark looked back at him over her shoulder, eyes full of shy, coy interest, he knew he wouldn’t be letting that spark die. Sooner or later, they would be fanning the flames, consequences be damned.


End file.
